


repeat

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emptiness is his salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for SPN Nano Shots, prompt - routine

Load. Aim. Shoot.

Don't think. Don't remember. Just... don't.

Better to rely on what you can trust. This way lies safety. This way lies comfort. There is no pain in the repetition. There is nothing but the movement and the way your body functions.

The gun is cold. Heavy, just like his heart. No pain in this endless cycle. There is only the feel of the gun, the sound of the bullet exploding from the barrel. The image of the hole in the target inching closer to that perfect round center.

John breathes. Loads. Aims. Shoots. This is all he has.

-end


End file.
